


Skill

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ron muses on Harry and Malfoy’s skill at flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skill

**Author's Note:**

> written at: April 30, 2006. Word count: 619.

**Skill**  
  
The snitch flew ahead of them, tauntingly out of their reach no matter how fast they went. Ron was still on the ground watching them whiz by in a blur, as they chased after it, feeling rather unsure.  
  
Part of him wanted to go up in the air after Harry, but the other part knew that if he did, Malfoy would knock him off his broom, not to mention that on his old and tattered one it would be impossible for him to keep up with their speed, what with Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 and Harry's Firebolt, he'd be left in the dust.  
  
Ron wasn't a seeker anyway, so there really wasn't anything for him to do. Though he'd been on the Quidditch team since the beginning of the year, he was still only a beater, and therefore quite useless when it came to the Snitch, not to mention that unlike Harry or _Malfoy_ he still needed a lot of practice when it came to flying.  
  
In a way, one might suppose he was jealous.  
  
Malfoy was really good. As much as Ron hated to admit it, but his skill didn't come as naturally as Harry's though it was clear that some of it did, most of it had come from long hours of endless practice.  
  
That was why when he flew he was so cautious. Why he seemed to judge every move before he made it, that was why he was so precise and accurate when he moved, and his style didn't shift randomly like Harry's did. It was because it was embedded into his mind. Something he had memorized. Not like Harry. It wasn't something he just felt. Not completely anyway.  
  
Harry on the other hand, was one of the best flyer's in Hogwarts and he hadn't even had to train very much. It had all just came so naturally to him, right from first year and he was such a carefree flyer.  
  
For him, it wasn't about winning some stupid cup or besting Slytherin any chance he got, though that was a lot of fun too, for Harry it seemed to Ron, that it seemed to be as natural as breathing. It was the one thing he seemed happy doing. It was the one thing he didn't have to constantly worry about. Nobody was going to try and mercilessly murder him in the sky after all.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay? You're kind of spacey…" Harry's voice said, while waving a hand in front of Ron's face and he blinked in surprise, having been in relatively deep thought.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry." Ron said quickly shaking his head, and blinking his eyes rapidly to clear the stiffness in them from where he had been staring off into space. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Didn't know that was possible Weasel." Malfoy's voice said, making his blood boil, and he turned and glared death at the Slytherin.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Both Ron and Harry snapped in unison. Malfoy shrugged and rolled his eyes as though the two were boring him and feigned a yawn, then lazily climbed onto his broom and the two watched as it ascended into the air in an almost exact mimic of the first time either of the two had seen Malfoy on a broom.  
  
"Well come on!" Malfoy called down once he was high enough up in the air. "Let's see what you two can do!" he said, before swinging a leg over his broom and shooting off.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and the two exchanged swift glances before simultaneously mounting their brooms and flying into the air after him. No way would Ron back down from a challenge, and where Malfoy was involved, neither would Harry.  
  
 **End**  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
